The seven
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: Some of the Gravity Falls residents commit sins and may meet their ends because of it, Dipper and Mabel investigate but there's a heap load of trouble on the way. This is a bad summary but please read, its better than it sounds. May contain death and blood. Based on the 7 deadly sins...
1. Lust

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy were working in the gift shop of the Mystery shack, when Robbie came running into the mystery shack with his guitar. It had been a week since Wendy had dumped Robbie, like Stan said, Wendy had made up with Dipper but her and Robbie hadn't spoken since.

"Robbie?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

He looked terrible. His hair was greasy, his super-tight jeans were covered in mud, he was no longer wearing his black heart hoodie, but instead a dirty blue t-shirt. Also his eyes were blood shot and had terrible bags underneath them.

"Wendy! Oh, Wendy, I'm so sorry, look I love you girl, I really do." Robbie was on his knees.

"Robbie, you lied to me, you said wrote that sweet song for me but you didn't. I thought you were sweet but your really just a big jerk!" Wendy shouted.

Dipper and Mabel just stared at the arguement between the two teens, Dipper was having a hard time not smiling.

"Look, I know lying to you was bad, but I'm sorry ok." Said Robbie. "And I just love you so, so much, Wendy. I want to spend every moment with you."

Wendy looked at him, he seemed to have really turned into a wreck since their break up. But Wendy had been hurt too many times by guys.

"No." She said. Wendy then walked out of the gift shop even though it was still her shift.

Robbie then turned to Dipper "This is your fault kid, why couldn't you just accept we were in love?! Hmm?"

"I, well, um, sort of, like, uhh..." Dipper was stuttering.

Robbie then left the shack and went home.

That evening...

Robbie sat alone in his bedroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

"I love her soo much." He sobbed. Robbie then looked down at his wrists, he screwed up again, he needs to be punished. Robbie went to get a razor but turned to see a man dressed in black.

"Need some help?" The man asked.

"What?" Robbie asked. The last thing he said before the knife hit his chest.

The next morning...

Dipper and Mabel sat at the breakfeast tabel and playfully chattered before Stan walked in with a depressing look on his face.

"Hey Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted at him, gleeful as usaul.

"How are you two?" He asked.

"Ok, why do you seem so depressed?" Dipper asked.

"Well not depressed as such, but Wendy's ex, the emo one, he was murdered last night."

Both the smiles were wipped off the twins faces, Mabel began to choke o n her cereal.

"Robbies dead?" Dipper asked in shock.

"Yes," Stan replies "Words get around quick, I'm pretty sure the whole bleeding town knows."

"Do they know who it was?" Asked Dipper.

"No, as far as I heard, there was no evidence left at the seen." Grunkle Stan says. "Well except for one thing."

"What?" The twins ask in unision.

"The word lust was written in blood on a mirror."

* * *

**So yeah, thats it for the first chapter it will most likely get more gory as you read on. I f you haven't realised this is all based around the seven sins. If you know what they are thats cool, if not either look it up or stay tuned. I know i still have other stories, i'm not putting them on hiatus I just wanted a quick break. You can probably tell who's gonna commit the sins (especially greed and wrath, no suprises there) but it will get suspencey towards the end...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review**


	2. Gluttony

_"The word lust was written in blood on a mirror."_

"What?!" Exclaimed Dipper. "In Blood?"

"Yeah, gruesome I know." Stan replied.

"And they don't know who did it?" Dipper asked.

"I don't think I can eat this now." Moned Mabel.

"You'd better, do you have any idea how much cereal costs these days?" Stan shouted.

"They don't know who did it?" Repeated Dipper, trying to be heard.

"No." Stan sighed. "There was no evidence, the killer could be anyone!"

"Maybe, we should investigate?" Mabel said.

"Like when we investigated wax-Stan's murder? Not a bad idea." Replied Dipper.

"Except Robbie was a real person. And now he's dead." Sobbed Wendy, walking in.

"Wendy?" Dipper said, turning around to see his love.

Wendy then sat on a chair and began crying in her hands. "This is all my fault, If I'd stayed with him he wouldn't of died depressed and alone."

"Wendy its not your fault Robbie's dead." Said Dipper, trying to comfort her.

"I know!" She shouted. Wendy then angrily stormed out of the shack.

"Wendy wait-" Dipper called.

Meanwhile at the scene of crime...

Robbie's parents were sobbing to each other as Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland said what they thought about the murder.

"I hate to be the one to say this," Said Sheriff Blubbs "But I don't think we'll be able to catch the murderer of your son."

"But this psycho," Cried Robbie's mother. "He needs to be caught."

"He could kill someone." His father said. "Our Robbie needs to be avenged."

"In that case, I don't think we're the ones for the job." Said Sheriff Blubbs.

"Yeah, and Here comes Honey Boo Boo is on in ten minutes." Added Deputy Durland.

"Lets move." Sheriff Blubbs said. They both left the residence, laughing like giddy children.

"They might not be able to solve the crime, but we can." Said Dipper walking into the room.

"Who are you?" Asked Robbie's mother.

"Mabel and Dipper, AKA The mystery twins." Said Mabel.

"How did you get in here?" Inquired Robbie's father.

"The front door was open." Answered Mabel.

"We would like to investigate the murder of your son." Dipper said.

"You two? Your just a couple of kids?!" Robbie's father said.

"Yeah, we want proffessional CSI people on this, not twatty children!" Shouted the mother.

"Fine." Dipper replied in defeat, he only wanted to find the killer, why was everyone turning on him. "Lets go Mabel."

Back at Mystery shack

"Why were his parents so annoyed with us? We only wanted to help." Sighed Dipper. Mabel shrugged, busy serving a customer.

"When's Soos coming? We've been covering his shift for almost an hour!" Mabel whinged. At that exact moment Soos walked in to the shack.

"Hey Soos! How come your so late?" Asked Mabel.

"I'm sorry, my alarm didn't go off, then I fell down the stairs and my car tyres were slashed." Soos sighed. "I didn't even have time for breakfeast."

"Well if you want, you can help yourself to anything in the fridge." Mabel offered.

"Sure?" Asked Soos. "Won't MR Pines get angry if I raid his fridge?"

"Help yourself, we won't tell Stan." Dipper said.

"Ok, thanks." Soos then walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. His eyes immediatley fell on to a giant ham and cheese sandwich. Soos picked it up and started eating, he didn't notice the black liquid oozing out the sides. Soos only got half way through the sandwich before the poison took effect. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and lay in a pool of saliva, blood and poision.

"Soos? What was that noise?" Mabel asked walking in, she then stopped dead in her tracks. "Soos? Noooooooooo!"

"Mabel whats all the noise and- Oh dear god!" Stan exclaimed walking in.

Soos lay lifeless on the ground, his mouth full of sandwich, blood and a black substance.

"Someone get the police!" Stan shouted.

"Why? What happened?" Dipper asked walking in.

"Soos, he's dead!" Cried Mabel.

"Fine, I'll get the cops myself." Stan said, walking out the room.

Dipper then picked up the sandwich and looked at it.

"Dipper, stop! You'll get that DNA stuff all over it!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper, ignoring his sister, opened up the sandwich and saw it was covered in some sort of poision. Dipper then immediatlet ran to the sink to wash his hands. Mabel then inspected the sandwich herself and saw a piece of paper.

"Dipper, you better check this out!" Mabel called to her brother.

"What is it?" Dipper asked his twin.

Mabel looked at the piece of paper, a word was written entirely in grease. "It says "Gluttony"."

"Oh god!" Exclaimed Dipper.


	3. Greed

_Mabel looked at the piece of paper, a word was written entirely in grease. "It says "Gluttony"."_

_"Oh god!" Exclaimed Dipper._

"What's Gluttony?" Asked Mabel.

Dipper ignored his sisters question and ran to Soos's side. He was dead. Absoulotley no doubt. Dipper could feel tears forming in his eyes. He'd never known anyone or anything to die, not even a pet. Soos was probably Dipper's best friend (apart from Mabel, they have that twin bond.) and now he was really dead.

"I'm sorry." Dipper whispered to Soos's dead body.

Dipper's emotional moment with his dead friend were interupted by the faint sounds of police sirens. There was then a knocking at the door.

"Oh, if things weren't bad enough, here comes "the law"." Dipper said sarcastically.

Mabel ran to get the door, leaving Dipper on his own.

Gluttony? He thought. What could that mean? Could this be linked to Robbie's death? Defenitley. Two murder's in to days, in the same town were obviously linked.

Sherriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland walked into the kitchen, followed shortly by Mabel and Stan.

"What the heck happened here?" Squealed Deputy Durland.

"Soos, he died." Stan reported, setting off Mabel's tears.

"How?" Asked Sheriff Blubbs.

"We don't know." Answered Mabel. "We heard a thud, and when we walked in he- he-" The rest was barley audible over the sound of her crying.

"He was dead." Stan finished.

"Hmmm, so you don't know how he died?" The fat sherriff continued to interegate.

"No." Answered Stan.

"Well, you should probably get forensic investigators on the line for this case."

"Ok, thank you for you time officers." Stan said, showing them to the exit. As soon as he shut the door he muttered. "Useless jerks." Shaking his head. "I don't suppouse either of you knuckle heads know the number for "forensic investigators" do ya? Considering you live in a city?"

"Uh, no. It's probably in the yellow pages." Dipper told his grunkle.

"The what?" Asked Stan.

"Phone book." Sighed Dipper.

"Right." Stan said. He carefully walked over Soos's body. In actual fact, he had no intention in getting more cops involved, he just didn't want his in-greats to see him cry.

"I can't believe so is...he's..." Mabel sobbed.

"I know, I know." Dipper comforted his twin.

"Maybe we could investigate?" Mabel offered.

"What?" Dipper asked in confussion.

"Find out what really happened, the cops seem reluctant to do anything about it, maybe we should?" Pruposed Mabel.

"Maybe?"

"Mystery twins?"

Dipper then thought for a while. "Mystery twins!"

The twins the rushed to Grunkle Stan's office, to stop him from calling investigators. Dipper and Mabel rushed in to see their Grunkle sitting with his face in his palms. He then looked up and saw them staring at him.

"Kids? I wasn't crying. I was just looking for the phone book." He said nervously.

"Don't bother, were going to investigate the murders." Mabel told him.

"I don't think thats such a good idea kiddo." Stan told her.

"Well do it for free." Mabel replied.

"Proffessionals are expensive." Dipper added.

"Well ok then." Stan then caught sight of his watch. "Well I have a buissness to run, catch up on you later."

Mabel then sat on Stan's spinning chair as her brother wrote some stuff on the chalk board. "What are you writing?"

"Well, there seems to be a pattern forming. If i'm correct the killer left notes at the seen of the crime; "lust" and "gluttony". they're two of the nutorious "seven deadly sins"." Dipper explained.

"What are the seven sins?" Asked Mabel.

"Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. If we don't catch the killer, we can expect five more murders." Dipper told his sister.

"Whoa, I still don't know what gluttony means though. And isn't sloth an animal?" Mabel asked.

"Gluttony is like a desire or craving for lots of food, sloth is being idle or lazy."

"Oh! Well then we need to capture the murder." Said Mabel.

"Yes, yes we do!"

Both twins left the office and set off into town. First off they headed to the libary to research more about the seven deadly sins. But as they were reading, Dipper could barley focus, he felt as if, he was being watched. Yet every time he turned around or looked out the window there was nothing there.

"You okay Dip?" His sister asked him.

"Yeah it's just...never mind." He replied.

"Ok then." Mabel replied, unsure about her brother.

Just then, Dipper was sure he heard a big branch snap off a tree. He looked at Mabel and she nodded. They both ran outside and saw a dark figure running away in the distance.

"Hey you!" Dipper shouted.

The person didn't turn around but gained speed instead, the twins both chased after him. Even though both Dipper and Mabel were out of breath they didn't stop running, even when they were going through a dark narrow alley way. The guy wasn't quite as fast as the twins and once he got to the end of the alley as last desperation shot a bullet at Dipper and Mabel before running round the corner. Dipper and Mabel both ducked the bullet and saw it hit the bulb of a street light.

"Quick Mabel come on he's getting away!" Dipper yelled at his sister.

"This is too dangerous Dipper, I want to go home." She whined.

Dipper grunted in frustration, he ran round the corner hoping to catch up with the stranger but they were long gone, who ever they were.

"Ok Mabel, lets get back to the shack." Said Dipper, giving in to his sister.

On their way back to the shack, both Mabel and Dipper were paranoid and Dipper was frequently looking over his shoulder. As they were walking through the woods they ran into Wendy. She had mascara down her face, like she had been crying alot recently.

"Wendy, whats wrong? Why've you been crying?" Dipper asked his crush.

"I didn't do it, I promise!" She cried.

"What, didn't do what?" Asked Dipper.

"Well Robbie was murdered, then Soos," The ginger teen sobbed. "And Mr Pines...he..."

The girl was clearly hysterical, her face was paler than usaul, she couldn't even finish her sentence. But Wendy didn't need to, Dipper stared at Mabel. Mabel was shaking her head in denial. They both ran to the shack, pushing open the door.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" They shouted till their voices were shrill. They ran through the kitchen and noticed Soos's body was no longer there, but they had more important things to worry about. As they ran into the gift shop, they saw their great-uncle lying on a pile of dollars.

"No no No NO!" Dipper screamed. He ran to his Grunkles body while Mabel stood in the door way, sweating and breathing heavily. Dipper examined his body, there was several gun shots in his chest, yet Dipper still tried to feel a pulse. After nearly ten minutes the boy gave up. He was dead. Their Great uncle, their summer carer, was dead. Dipper shakily picked up one of the dollar bills, in big bold letters it read: **GREED**

Mabel came over and put her arm around her brother. He continued to look at the money, the all had the same five letters on them.

"Dipper? Prehaps we should call our parents? Or the police?" Mabel offered, her face streaming with tears. She was tempted to go in to sweater town, to escape the cruel reality of what had happened, but she had to be here for her brother.

"No." Dipper replied. "We will tell no one, we will find who did this and make sure their death is slow and painful, in our hands!"

* * *

**Sorry for the dramatic end, ny failed attempt at a cliffhanger :(**

**Also sorry I didn't write an authors note last chapter, I was rushing so I wouldn't miss britains got talent, which is why there was quite a few mistakes.**

**I can't believe how evil I am :) This was quite depressing wasn't it, I truly am sorry. Will update the next chapter now, lol about to watch here comes honey boo boo lol, i've only had TLC on my TV for a month and it's pretty alright :)**


	4. Sloth

_"Dipper? Prehaps we should call our parents? Or the police?" Mabel offered, her face streaming with tears. She was tempted to go in to sweater town, to escape the cruel reality of what had happened, but she had to be here for her brother._

_"No." Dipper replied. "We will tell no one, we will find who did this and make sure their death is slow and painful, in our hands!"_

"Shhh! Dipper please don't talk like that, you could be next!" Mabel cried.

"I don't care, we can't let them get away with this!" Dipper said in a vengful tone.

"Please, I can't believe this became of Stan, but please don't make me lose my brother!" The girl twin sobbed.

Dipper looked at his sister, her eyes were full of tears, the turtle neck of her sweater was soaked and her skin had gone considerably paler. Dipper then nodded. "Ok," He said in a softer tone. "I'm sorry."

"What are we gonna do about..?" Dipper asked pointing to his Grunkle's body. "Carry it out?"

"I'll try." Said Mabel.

Dipper then shook his head. "I'll do it myself." He knew it could trawmitise his sister if she had to carry a dead body, let alone her own family's."

Before his sister could object, Dipper picked up his Grunkle's cold body. He made his way outside but had no idea what to do with him. He couldn't bring himself to put Stan's body in the garbage can. There was always the woods, but Dipper would have to go deep in to the forest. And be careful now his DNA was on the body. Dipper decided to bring a shovel, Stan deserved a burrial, coffin or no coffin. He went deep into the forest. He grabbed the shovel and started digging, he didn't dig six feet but he digged quite a big ditch. Dipper then went over to roll Stan's body in, but he could barley see due to his watery eyes. He rubbed his eyes and picked up Stan's body, as Dipper looked up he could see someone staring at him. The sun was bright and he couldn't make out any of their features. Dipper could tell it wasn't the same person who he was chasing earlier, this person was shorter, but who was it? He could tell it was a male, but nothing else.

"Hey you! What you staring at!" Dipper shouted, Dipper figured if he sounded confident the person might not realise Stan was dead. The man stared at Dipper for a moment then walked off, not in any particular hurry. Dipper considered running after him but he had more important things to deal with, like his Great-uncle. Dipper put his arms around Stan's body and rolled him in to the hole he had dug.

It took Dipper a whole hour before he returned to the Mystery Shack. When he returned, he saw Mabel curled up in a very damp sweater town.

"Mabel?" Dipper said to his sister.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted, coming out of sweater town. "You were so long, and I was on my own. I thought you were killed, and I was gonna be next."

Dipper then noticed the knife and hammer a foot a way from Mabel.

"Self defence." Mabel answered her brothers questionable glance. "Just incase."

"Oh." Dipper replied, he then admitted to Mabel, "When I was in the woods, I saw someone watching me bury Stan."

"Er me ghed, who?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know." Dipper said sadly.

"This really isn't good." Said Mabel.

The next day

"Dipper, what are we gonna do? Stan is...gone." Mabel asked, Dipper was still fast asleep when she said this. "Dipper!" She shouted whilst shaking her brother.

"Yes Mabel?" Her twin sleepily replied.

"What are we going to do about the shack? Surley tourist will be curious."

"Ok," Answered Dipper, snapping in to reality. "Well, we could try run the Mystery shack, like when Stan went on TV."

"But that went terrible, remember?"

"We'll just have to try, until we've caught the murder."

Mabel went downstairs to clean the gift shop up while Dipper changed in to his Stan suit. As Dipper was getting changed, he got the feeling he was being watched. Topless, Dipper ran to the window. He couldn't see anyone, but he wasn't taking any chances, Dipper quickly put on and buttoned his shirt and ran to his sister.

When he saw Mabel, she was curled up on the floor in a pool of her tears.

"You okay?" Dipper asked. He knew she wouldn't be.

"I i i can't do this." Mabel wailed. "Stan's gone. Soos is gone. We're most likely next. I can't deal with the stress of running the shack."

"I'll try get hold of Wendy." Dipper told her. This annoyed Mabel even more, the fact that she was upset and Dipper was just phoning up his crush.

Corduroy residence, Wendy's room

The ginger teen lay blankily on top of her bed, how she had spent the previous night. She was to scared to sleep, she was to scared to even move. Wendy was so afraid she was going to die. She couldn't get the image out of her head of Stan laying dead on the floor, it wasn't her fault she was only asleep for about 10 minutes (next to nothing can wake Wendy while she's sleeping) that was when it happened. If only she wasn't so lazy. Just then her phone was ringing, but she was to scared to answer. From watching several horror movies, Wendy was sure it would either be heavy breathing or a voice saying she has only 7 days to live.

"Wendy?" One her brothers said walking in "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Wendy just stared at him, lifelessly, then shook her head.

"Errr, ok..." Her brother replied, backing away.

"Wait Curtis!" Wendy called in a hoarse voice, he was gone.

The phone started to ring again. Wendy couldn't do it, she was much to terrified to answer. The ringing stopped, two new messages. Would she dare to listen? She could always delete them if they got out of hand. But she just wouldn't. Wendy curled up under her duvet and tried to get some sleep, but she just couldn't get the terrifying images out her head. So scared. The phone rang agian, Wendy ignored it. Again, it rang but she left. After the tenth ring, she took a deep breathe and picked up.

"Hello?" She said shakily.

Instead of a deep male voice, she heard Dipper's squeaky one. "Wendy we need you to come to shack."

Wendy just sat in silence, listening to Dipper's words.

"Wendy? Wendy are you there?" he asked. She nodded even though she knew he could not see her, Wendy then hung up. What could she do? Dipper and Mabel needed her but Wendy was so afraid of her own death.

The Mystery Shack

Mabel is desperatley sweeping and cleaning the shack while Dipper is doing as best he can at the tours but he can't focus properly, knowing that he has to cover up the horrible deathly truth. The twins can't cope on their own. Wendy then runs in to the shack.

"I'm here to help." She said. She hadn't bothered to shower or brush her hair, she just shoved her hat on top. She had slept in her usaul green checkered top and jeans so didn't other to change either. To most of the tourists she looked a wreck, but to Dipper, she looked angelic, as usaul.

"Wendy, I'm so glad you came." Said Mabel. "We need you too work the cash register."

Wendy gave her the thumbs up and resumed her usaul post. When she was sure the twins weren't looking, she slipped $25 of her own money in to the cash register, they could use all the help they could get.

Dipper and Mabel ran off to try do their best at the tours leaving Wendy on her own in the gift shop. The gift shop had no customers, and Wendy was so tired, she only shut her eyes for a minute. Thats were it went horribly wrong. Wendy was on her own, so no one saw her get murdered.

Once Dipper and Mabel had finished their tours, they ran to the gift shop but screamed when they saw what had become of their friend.

"No! No! NO! Not Wendy! No!" Dipper shouted.

"God, please no!" Mabel cried.

Her body had been cut into three pieces and in her hands placed a magazine. Dipper took the magazine out of her hands and saw the word **SLOTH **written in blood on each page.

"You sick Bastards! Your not gonna get away with this!" Dipper shouted, he then broke down into tears "Wendy I'm sorry! I'm sorry Stan! I'm sorry Soos! I'm even sorry to Robbie!"

* * *

**This is so depressing! So sorry!**

**I guess this sort of thing happens when you watch horror movies, though, to be honest, one movie i got so scared i could only watch half of, its the movie i made a sort of referrence to, The ring, it wasn't even an 18, but i was one my own...in the dark...at night. If you've seen it please don't laugh i just got scared k, i think i got to the part just after the kid watched the tape.**

**I'm not emo. Next chapter will be up soon, as well as big brother and gravity games :) please leave kind reviews**


	5. Wrath

**No matter what happens in this chapter, it is not pinecest. There probably one line that could be miss interpretated, but this is not pinecest and never ever EVER EVER will be! Anyway, enjoy ;)**

* * *

_"Wendy I'm sorry! I'm sorry Stan. I'm sorry Soos! I'm even sorry Robbie!"_

"Oh god!" Cried Mabel. "Wendy! WENDY!" She was now screaming.

"She's gone!" Dipper said shakily. He knelt down to his dream girl who was now dead.

" The people we knew. We loved. Dead." Dipper dramatically exaggerated.

"We have to tell her family." Mabel told Dipper.

"Have you seen her dad? He's massive! How do you think he would react to finding his daughter dead with us." Dipper replied. He then realised the door was still wide open, anyone could walk in and find Wendy's dead body. Dipper got up and ran to the shack door and slammed it shut.

"We can't not tell her family!" Mabel argued while Dipper shut the blinds and flipped the open/closed sign over.

"Yeah, thats too bad." Dipper replied, not listening to a word Mabel said.

"Don't ignore me little brother!" Mabel shouted, refering to the five minuted difference between them. "Four people are dead! The love of your life is dead!"

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

"Snap out of it Dipper!" Mabel shouted, kicking him in the back. Dipper instantly fell to the floor. It took Mabel a few seconds to realise what she had done. She had only ever once kicked Dipper hard, a couple of years ago Dipper couldn't move his legs and Mabel felt so guilty.

"What was that for?!" Dipper shouted on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Mabel burst in to tears.

Dipper put his hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Don't cry Mabel, everythings going to be ok."

"No it's not!" She shouted. "Dipper, Stan's dead! We have no one to look after us, half an hour ago a murderer broke in and we didn't notice until it was too late!"

Dipper stared at his sister. For once, she was being more realistic than he was.

"Ok, well what if we hide the body and say Wendy never turned up for work?" Dipper suggested.

"Dipper?! Are you crazy? We can't lie, not about this!" Mabel shouted.

"Shhh! Keep it down Mabel, someone might hear." Dipper warned his sister.

"Who's gonna hear? The shack's in the middle of the forest, which is the only reason we haven't been caught trying to cover this whole thing up!" Mabel continued to shout.

"Yeah, your right. I just honestly don't know what to do anymore." Dipper confessed. "We need to find out who did this!"

"It's to dangerous, we'll end up getting killed trying to catch them." Mabel argued.

Dipper sighed and looked at his sister, again she was right. He would get himself killed trying to catch the murderer, and he couldn't die, who would look after Mabel?

"Ok, I won't try catch the murderer. But I still don't think we should tell "Manly" Dan about.." Dipper said pointing at Wendy.

"Yeah, I guess I do get what you mean." Said Mabel.

"So we just have to pretend like nothing happened." Dipper instructed.

"Ok," Replied Mabel. "But can we go out to eat? I'm starving!"

In town...

Dipper gave in to his sister, as long as they didn't go to Greasy's diner, last time they were there Dipper felt humiliated and the food isn't even that good. They decided to go to the food court at the Gravity Falls mall.

Unfortunatley, as they were walking, they ran in to an old enemy. "Hey look, if it isn't Mabel Pines and her half-wit brother." Pacifica laughed to her group of cronies.

"Shut up Pacifica!" Dipper snapped.

"Don't you two know that the mall is where me and my friends hang out, not dweebs like you!" Pacifica snapped back.

"We have every right to be here, its a free country." Dipper replied.

"Ugh! Please, do us a favour and go be unpopular somewhere else!" Retorted Pacifica.

"If your trying to get to us, it's not working." Dipper said.

"Hmm, I don't know, from looking at your sister I'd guess it is!" Pacifica pointed to Mabel, who had tears in her eyes.

"Aww, baby's crying!" One of Pacifica's friends mocked.

"Poor diddums!" Her other friend mocked.

"Come on Mabel lets go!" Said Dipper, putting his arm around his sister. Mabel nodded. "Don't let them get to you. They're just a bunch of horrid cows." He comforted Mabel as they walked off.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face!" Pacifica shouted. "The only cow is your wannabe sister!"

"Don't listen to them, Mabel." Dipper comforted her, as they were away from Pacifica and her "friends".

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't let them get to me." Mabel replied. "Lets get some cakes." She then suggested, spotting the bakery.

"Ok then." Dipper agreed, he was only trying to make Mabel feel better, he couldn't bare seeing his siter cry again that day.

That night...

Dipper lay on his bed, he had promised Mabel he wouldn't try catch the murderer, but atleast he could still ponder over it. The murderers were all conected to the seven sins, but it felt like there was also something more than that. Robbie, Soos, Stan and Wendy. They all had something in common, Dipper just couldn't think what it was. He looked over at his sister, she had Waddles on her lap and looked so adorable when she was sleeping. Dipper then realised, all the people who were killed were asociated with the shack, although Robbie didn't work there he still came before he was murdered and his ex-girlfriend worked there. So who could possibly want to kill people associated with the Mystery shack? Dipper was about to get even with him.

Outside Gideon's house

Dipper took a deep breathe in as he aproached the sociopath's house. Ofcourse Dipper wasn't as stupid as to walk up to Gideon with out some sort of weapon, in his pocket he had brought one of the knifes Stan kept for cutting vegetables. Shakily Dipper knocked on the door, he waited a moment before Gideon's father answered the door.

"Dipper Pines, how can I help you?" He greeted.

"I need to speak with Gideon." Dipper told him.

"I'm sorry Gideon's out at the moment." Buddy Gleeful replied.

Dipper looked at his watch "At ten thirty?"

Bud then shrugged "Well your out aren't ya?"

"Thanks for your help." Dipper said with sarcasm in his voice.

Dipper started walking back through the forest, but had that same feeling he was being watched. Dipper tried to ignore it, but who ever was following him wasn't very stealth like, because every five seconds a twig would snap or they would breathe heavily. Halfway through the woods Dipper could take it no more.

Dipper turned around and tried to put on a brave voice. "Who's there?" He called.

No reply.

Dipper turned to carry on walking but something hit him hard in the back of his head. Dipper fell to the floor in pain, luckily it didn't knock him unconcious, but it hurt like heck. Dipper opened his eyes to see Gideon standing over him.

"Hello friend!" He said in his southern american accent. Dipper put his hand to his head in pain, he felt a slight bit of warm blood dripping from his head. "Now why are you in the woods so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dipper replied. He spotted a big log lying next to Gideon, covered in blood, no doubt it was what he used to hit him in the head. Unfortunatley, what Dipper didn't spot was the razor waiting at Gideon's wrist.

"So, I heard that Stan is...well no longer in this world." Gideon chuckled.

"You- you killed him!" Dipper shouted.

"As much as I would like that to be true, sadly it's not. I didn't kill Stanford, I don't know who did." Replied Gideon.

"Your a dirty liar! Ofcourse you killed Stan, who else would?! Your the only homicidal maniac in town, plus you hate Stan and the Mystery shack!" Dipper was yelling.

"Believe what you want boy! It won't matter when your six feet under!" Threatened Gideon.

"Wait, if you didn't kill Stan or any of the others, how come you knew he was dead?" Dipper asked, ignoring his threat.

"I saw you burying him in the woods the other day." Gideon simply replied.

That was Gideon. Dipper did think he looked shorter than the actual killer, so it mostly made sense now. Dipper then looked at Gideon, who had a creepy and slightly deranged smile on his face, Dipper then spotted the knife in his hand. Not a second longer, Gideon jumped on Dipper and started trying to stab him. But Dipper pulled out his knife and they both attacked each other. Gideon knocked Dipper's knife out his hand and tossed his own at Dipper's head. It didn't lodge in his head like Gideon had hoped but it skimmed the side of his cheek causing it to bleed. Dipper then punched him, on his piggish nose and again in the eye.

"You little-!" Gideon exclaimed in anger they both started rolling down a slope, but barley noticing as their main attention was on each other. They both fell on to a road and continued to fight there.

"I may have lost my knife, but I can kill you with my bare hands!" Gideon shouted strangling him. Dipper then kicked him between the legs and started strangling him back.

Gideon then spotted a brick and picked it up hoping to smash Dippers head with it. Luckily at that moment, a car came speeding by and they both jumped to opposite sides of the road. The car then stopped infront of Dipper and for one scary moment, he thought they were going to pull him inside. But thay didn't, instead they pulled Gideon inside. The car then drove off, there was a puddle of blood where Dipper presumed Gideon was. Barley thinking, Dipper chased after the car. He couldn't care less if Gideon died but he needed to find the killer. After five minutes of driving the car stopped, dumped something outside then sped off so fast it would be impossible for Dipper to catch up. He then examined what they had dropped. It was Gideon's dead body. His hair was matted with blood, there was cut all over his arms and legs and as Dipper carefully rolled his body over, he saw the word **WRATH** ingraved into the back of his neck.

Dipper didn't know whether to smile or cry. His arch enemy was dead, but he would be next.

* * *

**Oooh! cliff hanger! I guess this was quite disturbed. I'm pretty messed up for a "pre-teen girl". Next chapter will be up soon, please don't give me any hate for it though :)**

**Review please :)**


	6. Envy

_Dipper didn't know whether to smile or cry. His arch enemy was dead, but he would be next._

But then something caught his eye that made his bllod run cold. Inside Gideon's half open mouth was a piece of paper. Dipper shakily put his hand it to the fat corpse's mouth and pulled out the piece of paper. It was coated in blood and saliva, but Dipper ignored this, he just satred in disbelief at the words written on the paper-

_Mabel is envious...Look out Pines..._

It was if time stopped. Dipper had frozen, not only had it been confirmed that Mabel was going to be murdered, but Dipper had been as stupid as to leave her on her own.

"Mabel! Oh crap, I need to protect my sister!" Dipper shouted. Dipper ran faster than he ever had before, he felt like his legs were going to fly off but he din't care. He needed to get to his sister before it was to late.

The Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel's room

Mabel lay fast asleep in her ed, and though she looked sweet and innocent with her thumb in her mouth and Waddles curled up on her, he r dreams were disturbed and horrific.

She was running through the woods away from the murder, on her own. But every corner had a dead body lying in it and each tree had blood dripping down it instead of sap. There were a couple of bunnies, but as soon as Mabel noticed them they began to rot before her eyes. Mabel began screaming and crying hysterically until, she couldn't see and ran straight off a cliff.

Mabel then woke up in the dark attic bedroom floor. She had clearly rolled off her bed in her sleep. Mabel then looked around the room, Mabel had always hated the dark since she was a little kid, well, it wasn't the dark she hated it was what was in the dark. Mabel heard the front door open and someone slowly coming up the stairs. "This is it." Mabel thought. "This the part where I die."

The Mystery Shack, stairs leading to the attic

Dipper could run no longer. He was tired, in pain and out of breathe. This was not good for his athsma but he had to get to Mabel. The twin slowly made his way upstairs when he heard heard muffled screams and sobs. They were quiet, barley audible but Dipper could still hear his sister.

Dipper and Mabel's room (the attic)

Mabel lay curlded up on the floor crying and letting out small screams. She had never been so afraid in her life. Mabel put her hands across her face, she didn't want to see it coming.

"Mabel?" A voice said. Mabel didn't dare to look but then she recognised the voice. Mabel looked up to see Dipper staring at her, his eyes wide and blood shot. He was breathing heavily and quickly. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and mud stained his clothes, but he managed a small smile once he saw his sister was alright.

Once Mabel saw what a state her brother was in, she ran and hugged him. Dipper could feel her crying on his shoulder and patted her back to comfort her. After a few minutes Mabel lifted her head and focused on her brother.

"Where were you? Where did you go?" Mabel asked.

"Gideon's house." Dipper admitted.

"What?!" Exclaimed Mabel, backing away from Dipper. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"I just...I had to!" Dipper explained. "I thought Gideon was the murderer."

"Dipper?! You promised-"

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry but curiosity got the best of me!" Dipper defended himself.

"Is that how...?" Asked Mabel, pointing to the cut across his cheek.

"Yeah, he also hit me in the back of the head with a log and practically cracked my skull." Said Dipper, turning around and taking his cap off. As soon as Mabel saw the bloody wound she let out a shrill shreik and almost fainted.

"Dipper, have you any idea how much blood that is it?" Mabel asked, horror in her voice.

"Well no, I can't really see if it's on the back of my head." Dipper replied.

"So that chubby psycho just attacked you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's dead now." Dipper confronted Mabel.

"You killed him?" Mabel asked, terrified.

"No." Dipper reassured. "Someone else did, the killer. They drove past and killed him."

Mabel just stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping right open. "Why?"

"Wrath."

Just then thunder and lightening rang through the sky. Waddles ran to Mabel, who went to Dipper.

"We don't like lightening." Mabel told Dipper and Waddles oinked in agreement.

"It's ok, some lightning isn't going to hurt you and neither is anything else." Dipper comforted Mabel and Waddles. Dipper didn't realize that he had just told the biggest lie to his sister.

The next morning, in The Mystery Shack...

Mabel woke up simutaniousley with Waddles. They both got up and stared at Dipper. Mabel couldn't possibly bare the feeling of being alone for a second longer and visciously shook him.

"I'm awake!" Dipper groaned.

"Sorry for waking you, I just didn't want to be on my own." Mabel apologized.

"It's ok." Dipper told her.

"Good." She then changed the subject. "Could we go to the Mall again? Those Cupcakes were real nice and I'm sure Waddles would like some too, right?"

Waddles made an oink that sounded like cupcake, either that or cold steak.

"Ok, but we don't have that much money." Replied Dipper.

"I know I know!" Mabel said, grabbing her llama hair sweater and teal skirt and dashing out the room.

"It's nice to see Mabel's still optimistic given the circumstances." Dipper said aloud to himself.

Gravity Falls Mall

Dipper and Mabel walked together through the mall, to the bakery. Mabel instantly ran to the cakes part and picked out several swirled designs and pretty decorations. Once they were bought Mabel grabbed a cake with purple icing and a little pink butterfly on and shoved the entire thing in her mouth.

"Mabel can you wait here? I need to go to the toilet real quick." Dipper said.

"Ok broseph!" Mabel said waiting outside the mens room.

She casually shoved two moe cakes in her mouth. Unfortunatley, at that moment Pacifica and her "gang" were walking past.

"Eew! How much are you eating?" Pacifica teased Mabel.

Mabel just ignored the girl.

"No wonder she's so fat." Pacifica said to her two friends.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Mabel shouted, spitting cake crumbs everywhere.

"Yeah you are! And stuffing yourself with cake isn't gonna help, hon'. Maybe if you weren't so gluttonous you would have a perfect figure, like me!" Pacifica said, gesturing to her own body.

Mabel looked at Pacifica's slim yet rather developed figure, she then looked at her own, her stomach had rolls so she had to wear lose fitting sweaters, her legs looked to wide and her face was to chubby, or atleast Mabel thought. Mabel then looked at Pacifica's face, she was only wearing sutle make up but she looked gorgeous, as usaul. Mabel never wore make up, she always thought she was to young to worry about stuff like that. Mabel then looked at Pacifica's long, blonde, bouncy hair and then her own brunett split ends.

"I wish I looked like you." Mabel said without thinking.

A snide grinned swept over Pacifica's face. Oh how she loved compliments, especially when the were from the people she nicknamed 'social rejects'. "You wish, Pines!" Pacifica then flicked her hair and walked off, followed by her two tag alongs. Mabel was left alone. "I wonder what it's like to be popular and sexy?" Mabel sadly mumbled to herself.

Dipper then walked out to his sister. "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah." Mabel lied. "Though I'm not that hungry anymore." She said throwing her cakes in the bin.

That night at The Mystery Shack...

Dipper was in the bathroom brusing his teeth whereas Mabel sat on her bed chewing her hair. They were both so deep in thought that neither of them heard the Shack door open.

Dipper then saw a little bird pecking at the window and was totally distracted.

The murderer silently made his way up the stairs, clutching a bag, and into the attic, he stayed close to the walls so he was not seen and crept towards Mabel's wardrobe.

Dipper opened the window allowing the little robin to fly on to his finger. "How cute." Dipper thought.

Mabel's death was slow but quiet. The killer grabbed one of Mabel's "precious" sweaters and began strangling her with it. After she passed out, he produced a hammer and repetidley hit her in the head with it. Then, just to makke sure she was well and truly dead, he stabbed her in the heart six times before placing a new sweater on her.

The robin pecked a couple of times before finally flying off, once it had Dipper walked back in to his bedroom, unaware of the horrors that would face him. He walked in and stopped dead.

"No! No! NO! NOO!" He shouted running to her body. Dipper looked at the sweater around her neck, it was her black one with the lightning on. Lightning had hurt her.

Dipper then noticed the sweater Mabel was wearing. It was not one of her own, instead a bright green one with blood red letters stitched on saying **ENVY. **

"You sick son of a bitch!" Dipper shouted in anger, unaware that the murderer was still in the shadows.

But who ever it was had some consideration, as they left their knife next to her body.

Dipper picked it up "This is no life!" He shouted, slashing his left wrist. He found it painful yet relaxing, he then switched hands and cut his left, this was less painful. Dipper then finally made the final cut, in his chest. He then fell to the floor.

The murderer then stepped out of the shadows.

"Two for the price of one?" He said. "I'll have to talk to my payer about this one."

He then grabbed his hammer and knife and left the shack.

* * *

**I am so sorry, please don't hate me for this. I feel even eviler than Gideon and Pacifica put together by writing this chapter.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I don't know what time it is in other countries but in mine its qauter past four, in the morning! I have been up all night writing this so yeah.**

**I'm sort of advertising now: My best friend has just started a fanfiction account, her name is GravityFallsgirl22 and she has wirtten an epic story called " Mystery twin " and its really good and you should check it out (though i dont think shes gonna use my suggestion of making waddles and gideon into a bacon sandwich)**

**review, please no hate for this evil chapter**


	7. Vanity (or Pride)

**Last chapter, theres a tiny bit ol bad language but nothing really sick or messed up :)**

* * *

_He then grabbed his hammer and knife and left the shack._

The killer then made his way to Northwest manor. "I had a close run with those two twins, but it look like I got the best of them." He evily laughed. The man then climed up the wall of Northwest mansion.

Pacifica Northwest was in her bathroom, heavily aplying make up to her face and painting her nails. Pacifica's make-up session was then interrupted by the sound of tapping at the window.

"Its about time!" Exclaimed Pacifica, turning to the window. "You were supposed to get the job done yesterday! Like, how long does it take to kill six people."

"It wasn't easy, the Pines twins, started investigating and I had some pretty close calls."

"So?" Pacifica asked, aplying more lipstick. "You killed them right?"

"Yeah, Mabel was envy and Dipper commit suicide." He explained.

"I don't get why you put that whole seven sins twist on it." Pacifica flicked her glossy blonde hair. "Seeems stupid, they could of got your DNA. If you were smart, like me, you would of atleast worn gloves."

"Look, Miss Northwest, I did the job in four days. Six people and a suicider in four days! I just want my pay now!" He was shouting.

Pacifica felt threatened and slightly scared. She didn't want a proffesionial assasin shouting in her face, but of course, she wouldn't let her fear show. She handed him an envelope full of money. He ripped it open as a natural reflex and counted the money lightning fast.

"What is this! Only $5000! You bitch!" He shouted.

"Thats a decent amount." Pacifica argued.

"It's not you stuck up whore! I want atleast $10'000!"

"Keep it down you twat! My parents will hear you and wonder why I'm paying an assasin!" Shouted Pacifica.

"$5000 is not a decent ammount for killing seven people!"

"Six people!" Corrected Pacifica. "If Dipper killed himself, you only killed six."

"Seven." The man protested.

"You know, what ever! Your only getting $5000 and not a damn penny more!"

The assasin then placed his arms around the twelve year olds throat. "$10'000, seven people!"

"Fine $10'000 for six people!" The dumb blonde said.

She handed him $5000 more. But he shook his head.

"Its not seven sins if i only kill six people." He protested.

"So don't put the retarded seven what ever on it!" Retorted Pacifica.

"Its to late for that!" He replied, clutching the hammer in his hands.

"Excuse me?" She asked turning to see him clutching a hammer.

He pushed the blonde to the ground and repetidley smashed her head with it. He then grabbed her masscara down her throat and finished her off by twisting herhead round the back of his next.

The next morning Pacifica's parents found her dead in the bathroom the next morning. The only thing over than Pacifica in that room was her mirror was _**VANITY**_ written in Pacifica's own lipstick.

* * *

**Just to clear somethings up**

**The killer was an assasin, an OC, but Pacifica payed him to kill all those people because she wanted evryone in town to be like her.**

**Dipper wasn't part of the seven sins theme, he died just because he could not live with out his sister, it was irelevant to the 7 deadly sin theme.**

**Hope it all makes sense now :) Please review.**


End file.
